Death's Keeper
by Lilana
Summary: A girl comes to the institute with a strange past and unimaginable power. Despite her attempt not to make connections she falls for one guy. unfortunately he's the enemy. Pietro/OC I do not own x-men evolution
1. Prologue

Death's Keeper

Prologue

The slithering sound of a snake.

The chirping of a bird.

The croaking of a frog.

The munching sound of a squirrel with an acorn.

She heard all this and much much more.

She heard the screaming of husbands.

The begging of wives.

The crying of children.

She heard all that yet none of those things were around her.

She was at home.

She was in bed.

She wasn't dreaming.

She never was asleep during the hours that most would sleep away. She heard everything they couldn't. She heard things that happened far away. Things that she shouldn't hear. Things that no one should hear.

Her clock ticked in the silence of the room. But the sounds in her ears were anything but silent. They were LOUD. They were the making of nightmares. The sounds never stopped.

She heard them wherever she went. She heard them whenever she went.

She heard the sounds of nightmares. The blood curdling screams of the scared. The ear shattering wails of women. She heard the deaths of others. She heard the dying. She heard much more than any teenager girl should.

But even though they were pained screams, women begging for their families lives, children crying for their dead parents, she didn't cry. Didn't yell. Didn't scream. She didn't lose her mind and end up in an asylum.

She listened.

She listened to those awful sounds. Listened to the screams, the begging, and the crying. Listened to the deaths of others.

She didn't hate it.

She honestly didn't care.

She was just glad it wasn't happening to her.

Then again, no one loved her.

No one cared for or about her.

She was alone.

No family.

No friends.

Just herself and the big house she lived in.

After awhile, she figured out that these screams of terror would stop if she willed them away.

Figured out that she herself could take away the lives of others if she willed it.

Figured out that she could spare the lives of others.

She was the Grim Reaper, death's keeper.

And she loved it.


	2. Till Death Due Us Part

Death's Keeper

Part one: Till Death Due Us Part

She stood at the back of the chapel. Behind the alter, or rather behind the wall behind the alter. She listened to the preacher have the couple recite the vows. She sighed.

Till death due us part.

The phrase takes on a whole new meaning if the man you're marrying has a heart attack at the alter and dies. Well that's exactly what's going to happen. She questioned whether or not to save the man.

She didn't owe him anything.

She didn't really care about him.

She didn't know him.

She wanted to be able to just let him die.

But there was something inside of her that wouldn't let her walk away.

Wouldn't let her just turn around and leave.

Wouldn't let her let this man die.

She would save him.

Something told her she had to.

So just as she felt his heart giving out she made it pump.

Made it work.

Made him live.

He must have realized he was about to die cause he looked straight at Jesus' statue and mouthed 'thank you'.

She left then.

She went into the unusually cold spring night.

Her black trench coat and matching black hair billowing behind her.

Her ice blue heavenly eyes staring at the road before her.

For every life she saved another had to die. And so, as her now blood red hell like eyes stared at the street before her, she made an elderly man, about to pass away anyway, die a week before he was due.


	3. Destinies of the Forgotten

Death's Keeper

Part 2: Destinies of the forgotten.

The girl continued her trek north. She hadn't a clue where she was going. The beaten path had been tread often. She had the collar on her trench coat pulled up to cover her face. She came to a town sign. It read 'Welcome to Bayville'. She stared down at the town as she was on a hill.

"The place looks familiar." She said to herself.

She continued to walk.

Continued to look.

Continued to watch.

From the corner of her eye she saw a girl stepping out onto the street. A car was coming and she was completely unaware of her situation. Without thinking she ran out onto the street and knocked the girl out of the way. A car passed seconds later.

"Like thanks for the save. I'm Kitty Pryde." The girl said.

"Don't get too happy about it." She said as she stood up, "I'm Morana. Morana Danoran."

"Well it was like nice to meet you." Kitty said, "You should like come meet my friends."

"Seeing as you'll bug me until I do, I'll go." Morana said.

She followed Kitty to a mansion. The sign read 'Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'.

"This is where your friends are?" Morana asked the perky girl.

"Yeah we all live here." Kitty stated.

"Good to know." She said.

They walked through the front door.

"Ah, Kitty, I see you've found the new mutant." A guy in a wheelchair said.

"Huh?" Kitty seemed confused.

"I'm Charles Xavier. You're Morana Danoran correct?" He asked.

"That's right." She said.

She wondered how this man could know who she is.

Does he know what she can do?

What she's capable of?

What she knows she can do?

"Well you've been getting a very good understanding of your powers since you've been putting out a lot of signals." He said.

She had been.

She had discovered more about her powers.

She could teleport, not only where but when as well.

She could conjure a scythe.

She could contort the shadows to her bidding.

She could do what the Grim Reaper could do.

Then again, that's who she was.

"Yes I have." She said staring him down.

"Would you like to join the X-men?" He asked.

She was shocked. She didn't show it.

Why would anyone want her for the good guys?

"Fine." She said.

'Looks like the only person's destiny I don't control,' She thought, 'is my own.'

Her destiny is to be a villain, but her role is to be a hero.

It will change.

It always does.

When she does good things bad things happen.

Like the man she saved at the wedding.

When he found out she had saved him, he thanked her. Then, a few days later, a tornado struck destroying the city. Everyone, but her had perished. And now she's here. She will only cause more harm than she does good, but what else is new.


	4. Truth in the Lies

Death's Keeper

Part 3: The Truth In The Lies

Morana walked from her room in Xavier's Mansion to the dining room. She was supposed to go to school. There's no reason for her to go.

She has four college degrees.

Each a master's.

One for Medicine.

One for Veterinary medicine.

One for Science.

And one for law.

All very simple.

Yet all complex.

She assumes she could make it seem like she's a very smart high schooler.

But that's not fun.

It's not practical.

Most of all, it's not strategic.

They'll never know what hit them on senior year when she completes the year with a hundred average in every subject.

Those fools.

Those idiots.

Those morons.

Those imbeciles.

They have no idea what they're in for.

She can get around every rule.

Every timetable.

Every punishment.

No one could touch her.

There's no reason to go to school except for the fact that she's 16.

No one understands that she's a very smart girl.

A very misunderstood girl.

A very dangerous girl.

No one knows.

Yet everyone thinks they know.

Not even those at this mansion know what she's truly capable of.

Not even Professor Xavier himself.

She smirked to herself.

No one will dare stand in her way at this school.

She will complete high school, yet again, and then she will continue on her quest.

She always tells the truth, but they are half truths.

They are truths and yet they are lies.

Law school is always helpful.

Lawyers are the best at telling the truth through lies.


	5. Deathly Silent

Death's Keeper

Part 4: Deathly Silent

The hollowed halls of the institute at midnight is an atmosphere she welcomes. She shouldn't be outside her room at this hour, but she can't sleep. She hasn't been able to since her powers activated a month ago.

She hadn't meant to do it.

Hadn't meant to kill him.

She was angry.

She doesn't regret it, but she does wish it hadn't happened.

Then she wouldn't be hunted.

Wouldn't be hurt.

Wouldn't be afraid.

Yes. She, Death's Keeper, was afraid. She was afraid someone else would get hurt because of her.

Afraid that ties of any kind would result in them getting killed.

Afraid that if she got close to anyone she would kill them.

Most of all, she was afraid to love.

Love is the one thing that might stop her powers from leaking out, but it was also the one thing that could spin them out of control.

By now she had made her way to the kitchen. She sat in her chair and thought about the day she got her powers.

The day she first killed someone.

The day she became the predator…and the prey.

_She was in wandering the streets looking for a bookstore. It was raining heavily. She had her trench coat wrapped tightly around her. _

_She found the bookstore and went inside. It was like most bookstores. Shelves upon shelves of books labeled by genre and put in alphabetical order according by author. She went to the science fiction fantasy section and looked for the next book of Christine Feehan's __**Dark series**__. She was looking for __**Dark Celebration.**__ She found the book and went to the cashier to pay for it. He scanned it and put it in a bag._

"_That'll be $25.27 please." He said._

_She paid for the book and walked outside._

_Once there, she started heading home._

"_Morana!" Someone called._

_She turned around and saw her best friend Timothy. He was a blonde with brown eyes._

"_Hey Tim what's up?" She asked._

"_Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something." He said._

"_Ok." She said._

_He pulled her into an ally and slammed her against the wall and kissed her._

_She fought back._

_She tried getting away._

_Tried making him let her go._

_But she couldn't do anything._

_He was too strong for her._

_When he started putting his hand in her shirt, she snapped._

_This dark energy flowed through her and struck at him. It attacked every vital organ. By the time it reached his brain, he was dead._

_The police had heard screaming and came to check it out._

_They saw her standing there. Looking slightly frightened, yet she had an evil look in her eyes. She loved the power she had felt. When the cops pointed their guns at her, she sent the dark energy at them too. The one cop had signaled for others to come, so she took off. She went to her home and packed everything she could carry. She jumped out of her house and ran._

_She ran till the sun came up._

_Ran till her feat ached and her legs burned._

_Ran until she could no longer run._

_Ran until she passed out in front of a hospital._

_Ran until her heart stopped beating._


	6. Life and Death

Death's Keeper

Part 5: Life and Death

She had died that day. She had died the day she discovered her powers. She could have stayed dead. She wanted to stay dead, but her powers had other plans.

Her powers brought her back.

Her powers took the life of the doctor who found her

Her powers gave that life to her.

And her powers damned her to a life of cat and mouse.

Sometimes she was the cat.

Other times she was the mouse.

She came back to the present and looked at where she was.

She had somehow gotten to the living room.

She sat on the couch and stared at the wall.

"What are you still doing up?" A voice came from beside her.

She looked over to see Storm.

"I am unable to sleep." She said, "As long as someone's out there dying, my powers don't let me sleep. I feel the pain of all deaths, but I also feel the joy or terror when the souls get where they are going."

"That must be horrible." She said.

"I'm used to it." She said, "After awhile the pain dulls, the terror fades, and the joy ceases to matter."

"You must not have many good things in life." Storm said.

She nodded.

"I never have. I've been abandoned because my mother didn't want me. I've been abused by my father. I've been left for dead by my sister. The only one who cared was my brother, and I haven't seen him since I was 7. Right before my sister left me, beaten and half dead, in the middle of a swamp. My best friend tried raping me. It's gotten to the point where I don't trust many people." She said, "For some reason, I trust you. I would not tell you otherwise."

"I'm glad you trust me." Storm said, "I hope you learn to trust others here as well."

"I can't get attached." She said, "It leads to pain, and it's very dangerous to the person I'm attached to."

"All the same. At least don't shut everyone out." Storm said.

"Alright." She said.

Storm left the room and she went and sat on the window sill.

"Where are you?" She asked, "I need you big brother. I miss you."

She went upstairs and stared at the ceiling until morning. When her alarm went off, she sat up and changed her clothes. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. Sitting at the table was Kitty, the Professor, and seven others.

They were different.

They were like her.

Yet they had no idea who she was.

What she could do.

Most importantly.

They didn't know her past.

No one did.

Only two really knew.

Both understood what she had gone through.

One was her.

The other was her brother.

Those at the table had no idea what she had gone through.

Maybe some went through something vaguely similar.

But it wouldn't be what she had to go through.

There were five males at the table and four females.

One female was obviously Kitty.

There was a female with red hair.

A female with white hair, which was Storm.

And a female with brownish hair that had white streaks in the front.

One of the males was the Professor.

One male had blue fur.

There was a male with sunglasses.

One male who looked related to Storm in some way.

And one who would look intimidating to mostly everyone.

She was not intimidated.

She could kill this man.

There was no reason to be intimidated by someone you could kill.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Morana Danoran." The Professor said, "She is the newest member of the X-Men."

"Nice to meet you. I am Kurt Wagner." Said the blue furred one.

He had a German accent.

"You were raised in Germany. You are sixteen years of age and have no health problems. You should live to an old age as long as there are no mishaps." She said.

"Um…..how did you know that?" Kurt asked.

"I have my ways." She said.

"I'm Scott Summers. That's Jean Grey, Evan Daniels, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Ororo Monroe, and Logan." He said pointing at the each person in turn.

"I've already met Kitty and Storm." She said, "You were in a plane crash. Your parents died and your brother disappeared. He is alive. You're seventeen going on eighteen and your only problem is that the concussion you received in the plane crash has damaged your ability to control your powers. The age you're most likely to live to is difficult to read."

"Do you know anything about a guy named Pietro Maximoff?" Evan asked.

"He is sixteen years old. There's no major life altering events in his past, but some in the future. No medical conditions, but everything he does and thinks is sped up to a phenomenal rate. He should live a long time yet." She said.

"Doesn't really tell me much." Evan said.

"How do you know what will happen in someone's life?" Scott asked.

"I don't know what will happen only that it will happen. Death and years lived are mostly what I know. I know nothing about what happens in a person's life. All I know is if it's life altering, causes death, or if there's a medical issue that will shorten a person's life span. I can't tell you anything more than that." She said, "Don't we have school to go to?"

"You're right c'mon." Jean said.


	7. Lifeless

Death's Keeper

Part 6: Lifeless

The first thing she noticed at school was that there were a lot of people.

Maybe too many people.

They would end up hurt in the end.

Hurt like all the others.

Hurt like the people who tried to help her years ago.

But that's in the past.

She tries not to dwell on the past.

But the past comes back to haunt her.

Comes back to hurt her.

Comes back to torture her.

Just like every time she moved.

The police will find her.

The lost souls will seek redemption.

Eventually the gates of hell will crack wide open.

Demons will come to get her.

Some will view her as their master.

The rest will view her as their undoing.

Those are the ones that will hurt her.

Will make her pay for taking their lives.

What they don't know is that they brought hell on themselves.

If they were nice they wouldn't be there.

If they were good people they wouldn't suffer the fires.

If they were kindness personified they wouldn't be tortured.

Wouldn't be maimed.

Wouldn't repeat their deaths at her hands.

But that will come later.

Right now she has to focus on this school.

On not making connections.

On not becoming emotionally attached to anyone.

She stepped into the office to get her schedule. After that she went to her homeroom. Homeroom passed swiftly and she was off to her German class. She knew all the languages the school offered, heck she knew most of the languages of the world, so she just took the easy one, so she didn't have to pay attention.

Kurt was in this class. For the same reason as her no doubt. He already knew German so it was best to just take the language you know you can pass. He invited her to sit next to him. She did so and noticed that two other boys in the class looked over.

"The white haired boy is Pietro. The other one's Lance. You don't want to get involved with them." Kurt said.

"I don't want to get involved with anybody. People just end up hurt if I do." She said.

She probably confused Kurt, but she didn't care. She looked at the two boys and turned her attention to the board. When she looked at them her eyes were cold.

Her eyes were glazed over.

Her eyes were lifeless.

* * *

Lilana: I realize that this chapter is short and I apologize. I've been working on it for days and just want it published. I also promise that the next chapter will include Pietro more than anyone else. I would like to say thanks to the following people:

DIMITRILOVER21

and

Alphenawolf

For reviewing this story

And a BIG THANKS to

Hone'Sweetie

For messaging me about all my stories.

Please review and message.

^_^


	8. Cute?

Lilana: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I haven't had a lot of time to. I' m going to respond to my reviewers before I get into the story. If you didn't review you can either read my responses or skip to the story.

Alphenawolf: Thank you for once again reviewing and thank you for the compliment.

Ashleyluvv: Well I'm updating so there's your response ^_^

SabakuNoGaara426: I know it seems that way, but I wanted to develop the character a little bit more before I got to the actually plot which, by the way, I'm still working on in my head. Now's when I'll start getting more into the whole friendship, love, and affection crap, and there will be much more dialogue, but keep in mind that she's not very talkative, so don't be surprised is she doesn't speak all that often.

Lilana: Well now that I've bespoken my reviewers I shall continue the story.

* * *

Death's Keeper

Part 8: Cute?

As the day went on she grew more and more impatient to leave. She entered her English Literature class and the teacher told her to sit anywhere. She sat down and not five minutes later the white haired boy, Pietro, from her German class came in.

He sat next to her.

"Hey there. I'm Pietro." He said, "So you're the new x-geek huh? You don't look like much."

She glared at him.

"Why are you even talking to me?" She snapped.

"Well if we're going to be enemies I figured I'd at least try to learn your name." He said.

"Too bad your not getting it." She said.

"I'll just wait until you tell me." He said.

"You're going to have to wait a long time then. I don't give out my name freely. I didn't even want to be a part of the x-men, but it was better than where I was before." She said.

"Well then join the brotherhood." He said.

"I didn't want to join any team." She said.

"Well you're no fun. I was expecting to be able to get you mad enough you'd use your powers, but that obviously didn't work." He said.

"And you're obviously impatient. Besides, if you were smart you wouldn't try to make me use my powers. They'll probably kill you." She said.

"Yeah right. I'm super fast." He smirked.

"There's a reason my code name is Death's Keeper, so I suggest you not insult me or my powers. They sometimes have a mind of their own." She said.

"Fine be that way." He said and walked over to this fat kid.

Oh how she hated his bragging.

But she thought his smirk was cute.

Cute?

She doesn't think things are cute.

Let alone boys.

Or people in general.

Why is she thinking like this?

Is there something wrong with her?

She'd ask Storm when she got home.

Or maybe beat something out of Logan.

She liked the second option better.

But she'd just go with the first one.

It was a lot safer for other people.

At the end of the day she went straight to finding Storm.

It wasn't hard.

Her powers helped.

"Storm?" She questioned.

"What is it Morana?" She asked.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I thought something was cute. Is that normal?" She tried again.

"Of course. It's perfectly normal." She said, "Did you think this about a boy?"

"Yes." She said.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Maybe you like him." She said.

Like?

She doesn't like anybody.

She hasn't liked anyone for a long time.

First cute and now like?

"Thank you for your help Storm." She said politely.

Polite?

Something is definitely wrong here.

* * *

Lilana: Well what did you think? Cheesy? Cliché? I need to know. Message/Review.


End file.
